equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (or simply known as the Crusaders or by their initals the CMC) is a club / band, consisting of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. The group was formed sometime before Twilight and Spike arrived at Canterlot High. In the human world, the characters are depicted with images and patterns on their clothes that resemble the cutie marks of their pony counterparts and represent their special talent in Equestria. Whenever a character discovers what their special talent is, he or she would have their cutie mark present on their new outfit. That means since the characters' pony counterparts lack their cutie mark in Equestria, they also lack it in the human world; in this case, these three girls. The Cutie Mark Crusaders' goal is to discover what their special talent is so they can earn their "cutie marks" and see what makes them special at Canterlot High. However, since their pony counterparts seem to have attained their cutie marks in "Crusaders of the Lost Mark," there is a possible chance the Crusaders will get theirs eventually. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the Cutie Mark Crusaders first appeared passing by Twilight and Spike at Canterlot High, surprising them. They next appear in the library, dancing to their theme song (which they have uploaded to a video sharing site) on a computer station; however, an irritated Cheerilee scolds them for being too noisy and confiscates the computer amp (which Apple Bloom assures Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo that it is just as well). They go to do something comical, inspired by an insulting comment to their video and ignore a warning from Twilight as they pass by her. This is a reference to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode The Show Stoppers, where their pony counterparts got the same idea after the talent show. The Cutie Mark Crusaders next appear at the Fall Formal dance. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are part of the students hypnotized by the demonic Sunset (although offscreen and evidenced when they appear being one of the students released from the trance). As the dance resumes, Scootaloo is picked up by Rainbow Dash (with wings that appeared during the battle with Sunset) and Rainbow flies her through the gym, catching Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom's attention and amazing them. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are first seen in the gym working on their poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. Sunset walks up and takes Sweetie Belle's paintbrush, asking if she can help. However, having remembered what happened at the Fall Formal, Apple Bloom speaks for her best friends in telling Sunset they are good and do not need her help. They are seen again during the song Better than Ever, with Big McIntosh, Trixie, Snips, and Snails. Later, they are seen in the school cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song Battle of the Bands. Soon, they are mesmerized by their song and end up facing off against many students for the best band at the CHS Musical Showcase / Battle of the Bands. During the battle, the Cutie Mark Crusaders wear costumes very similar to the ones their pony counterparts wear in The Show Stoppers. At the end, after being freed from the Dazzlings' spell, the Cutie Mark Crusaders forgive Sunset for her past crimes as Apple Bloom catches Sunset's journal when it falls out of her backpack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders join Sunset in walking down the hall together happily. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' / Animated shorts 'Music to My Ears' DJ Pon-3 passes by the Cutie Mark Crusaders while listening to her music in the city. [[Perfect Day for Fun|'Perfect Day for Fun']] The Cutie Mark Crusaders are seen dancing to the music, and later, gather together for a group shot with Spike, Vice Principal Luna, Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, Trixie, Granny Smith, DJ Pon-3, and Flash Sentry. 'My Past is Not Today' The Cutie Mark Crusaders are briefly seen during the song / short with the other Canterlot High students rejecting Sunset. Depiction in Friendship Games The Cutie Mark Crusaders make non-speaking appearances in the film. In the beginning, they wait for Rainbow Dash to shred on her guitar. They later appear in the library and during the CHS Rally Song and in the welcoming party in the gym. Later, they cheer on the Canterlot Wondercolts. During the end credits, they are seen in some of the photos. Members * Sweetie Belle (Rarity's younger sister) * Apple Bloom (Applejack's younger sister) * Scootaloo (Rainbow Dash's fan) Song performed * The Cutie Mark Crusaders song (off-screen in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'') See also * The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Equestrian counterparts in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery : Sweetie Belle image gallery : Apple Bloom image gallery : Scootaloo image gallery Category:Female characters Category:Freshmen Category:Group Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters